Sounding Wish
by dark and light heart
Summary: RxS CxL Zexion the dark sea witch convinces little Sora to give over his voice and become human so he could have his prince Riku. The wish costs Sora more than he bargined for. Zexion has his eyes on the trident.
1. Prologue

_Sounding Wish_

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy or the little mermaid.

Prologue

In the mermaid kingdom of Atlantica three young men gather in the palace. On his death bed the king of Atlantica held his trident before his three sons. The eldest Cloud looked on with tears at his father's death but the other two Zexion and Xemnas looked on with greed at the trident. Cloud had a beautiful blue tail that complemented his golden spikes. Zexion and Xemnas had black tails that went with their flawless silver hair. The king handed his trident to his son Cloud and the other two looked on with envy. Xemnas left the room and Zexion tightened his fists. Cloud couldn't believe that he was chosen by his father.

"Just die already you old fool." Cloud looked at his brother and watched him leave the room. Cloud looked at his sickly father and watched him breathe slowly.

"Goodbye . . . Cloud . . . your brothers . . . watch them . . ." Cloud hugged his father as the man died. The next day Cloud took the throne as king of Atlantica and made his long time friend Leon his companion for life. Things worked differently for mermaids. They could mate with either sex and produce children. The party was attended by everyone in the seven seas. It was after the party that Cloud made his first act as king. Xemnas was banished from the kingdom and Zexion smiled. Xemnas was always a hothead but he was a novice when it came to magic besides Zexion's dear father did leave him with a special necklace. It was a shell that contained his magic. Xemnas was no challenge but with him gone from the kingdom he had all the time and magic he needed to take over the kingdom and make the trident his own.

Zexion bid his time though and waited for the right moment. Zexion waited with his two minions Marluxia and Axel. They watched the royals and made sure of everything they did. It was after the birth of young little Sora Strife that Zexion decided to make his move. On the princes first birthday Zexion came with all the others to give praise to the boy. However, his gift was a little different. Zexion brought his two minions Marluxia and Axel with him. They grabbed the boy and held him up. Zexion pulled out a small little dagger and held it to the boy.

"Now . . . give me the trident and I let the boy live." Cloud was more than willing to sacrifice his trident for his son. Cloud held it out for Zexion to take. Zexion reached for it and Leon tackled him. Cloud shot a beam from the trident and shocked Marluxia and Axel. They dropped Sora and as Zexion pushed Leon off of him he was met with the trident in his face.

"Oh . . . my, my . . . it would appear I've made an error. You're not going to let me threatening your son get between us are you?" Cloud looked at him with fury as Leon held his son in his arms.

"Zexion! You and your two minions are herby banished from Atlantica!" The three left the sight of the king but not before one last swear for vengeance. Zexion and his two minions left for the out skirts of the city. Zexion had a special area where he did his business. However, being forced there forever was a downer. It was only time for his true revenge to come. The plans he had for taking over Atlantica and all of the oceans would come soon. Zexion was patient and had no problem waiting for his time to come. The young prince slowly grew up and Zexion noticed his desire for the human world.

Sora swam around collecting different things from ships that sank into the ocean. The boy had no clue what any of the objects were and would ask his sea friends or other animals. The bird Donald told him what they were. He was completely wrong but Sora listened with fascination.

"HA HA HA!!! This is better than I could have imagined. The little brat is in love with the human world." Zexion watched as Sora swam above water and climbed the siding of the ship to watch the humans celebrate. They were dancing and singing. It was for the prince's birthday. The prince was a young silver haired teen.

Sora stared at the youthful man with desire. He believed he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The young prince's dog came barking at him and Sora ducked lower as the prince came to grab his dog asking what he was barking at. The older guardian of the prince Ansem the wise revealed a statue erected in his honor. The prince Riku looked at it with disgust. He didn't want a statue or expensive gifts. He really only wanted someone he could love forever. The young prince was gay and wanted to find another man he could love. There were no laws against it and he didn't care if he ever had an heir. His word was law and he would make someone close to him the next King if he had to.

"Wow . . . thank you Ansem . . . it's . . . um . . . amazing." Ansem hugged Riku and walked to the edge of the boat and looked out at the sea.

The celebration was cut short by a bolt of lightning that struck the mast. Riku looked up and jumped out of the way as the mast fell to the surface of the ship. It broke through the wood and went into the lower areas of the ship. A trail of fire shot down the mast and lit up the rest of the ship in a rage of fire. The crew had no time to put the fire out and immediately began putting the fire out. They called for Riku to come but he had to look for his dog. Riku saw his dog Goofy trapped by fire. He ran over and grabbed Goofy and tossed him over the edge into the boat with the men. Riku was unable to get off himself as a chunk of wood hit him in the head.

Sora watched as Riku fell to the ground and sank with the ship. Sora swam and grabbed Riku and took him to the shore. Sora stared at the young man and caressed his face as he sung. Riku began to stir from his unconscious slumber. He slowly opened his eyes to a white blur but everything began to focus and he could see a beautiful shirtless brunette boy in front of him. Riku instantly fell in love with the boy. He reached up and touched the cheek of the boy. Sora looked over and saw the dog coming up again. Sora turned around and jumped into the water. Noticing the boy being gone Riku jumped up and staggered but called out for the boy to come back. He looked around and Ansem came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"Did you see him Ansem?" Ansem shook his head and had Riku walk with him. "He was so beautiful . . . he . . . saved me from the water. I have to find him." Ansem chuckled.

"I think you swallowed too much sea water my dear boy." The two walked back to the sea side palace to get Riku fixed up.

Sora watched from the surface of the water as Riku left and then he dove back into the water and swam to his secret grotto. He thought of the boy he felt an attraction to.

Zexion watched him with great interest from his cave. He looked into a bubble that showed the prince. He smiled as the affection grew.

"Perfect . . . this is just _PERFECT_! This is everything I needed. Now we have to wait for dear old daddy to find out . . . and then the boy is mine." Zexion watched and chuckled.

First chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Yes if you didn't know this is my spin on the little mermaid.


	2. How Could you?

_Sounding Wish_

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy or the little mermaid.

Chapter 1: How could you

Sora had been very depressed and always seeking out new things but since he saved the prince his mood had become improved. Everyone in the palace could see the changed mood of the prince. It was Cloud who especially noticed when Sora swam around and put a flower in his father's hair.

"Hi daddy! Hope you like that." Sora swam off and Cloud waited there looking confused. The girls that sang with Sora chuckled saying he had it bad. Cloud asked what he had bad and Namine chuckled.

"He's in love . . . it's so obvious." Cloud smiled at the idea of his son being in love with a merman or mermaid. Cloud looked at the flower his son gave him and smelled it and could feel the love flow from it. He told Leon of what he thought. Leon was excited that their youngest son was in love.

Sora swam with his fish friend flounder and Sebastian. Flounder had something to show him and Sebastian was skeptical. Sora followed him into his secret grotto and asked what the sudden rush was. Flounder show him the statue he found. Sora looked with amazement at the statue. He swamp to it and hugged it with love.

"Oh Flounder I love it!" Sora hung onto the statue and looked into the eyes of the statue of prince Riku. Sebastian was beyond shocked and horrified.

"If the Sea King ever found out he'd kill us!" Sora ignored him and Flounder told him he was paranoid. Sora was enamored with the statue and forgot about the time. He had to be back for the concert he had to put on. What Sebastian and the others didn't know was that he had changed his song to something he wrote. It was Sebastian that got him to go back when he noticed they were a few minutes late.

Sora and Sebastian entered the concert hall and got ready for the big concert. All around the seas came to see Prince Sora sing. Cloud and Leon had their royal spots and all of the other people waited for the show to begin.

Sebastian got out and started his announcements and thanked everyone for coming on this day to see the concert. The people all waited with anticipation. The groups and other solo performers went and as the people listened they awaited for the prince to go on. It was his first time and they were excited.

"Here is our final performance and dearest prince, Sora! He'll be singing under the sea." Sora came out and waved to the people as they applauded. "Actually Sebastian I have changed my song to something I wrote. The music is worked out so here we go everybody." Sebastian twitched and nodded as he watched the lights dim in the concert hall. A single spot light shined down on Sora. He opened his eyes slowly and the light made his already beautiful sapphire eyes sparkle. The music started and Sora began.

My friends say I'm a fool to think  
That you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love  
'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
You know I'm never leavin'  
'Cuz you're my angel sent from above  
Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you (love me)  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me u love me

The people were entranced by his singing and movements. Cloud and Leon looked at each other knowing this song had to do with someone he loved. Sebastian knew who and he paled instantly. The king would want to know who and he would be crab dinner for sure.

People try to tell me  
But I still refuse to listen  
Cuz they don't get to spend time with you  
A minute with you is worth more than  
A thousand days without your love, oh your love  
Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong

Sebastian wanted to die at the thought that the king would confront him later about this all. If he told the truth Sora would hate him and if he lied the king would kill him.

Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me , kiss me  
Say that u miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me.  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me , kiss me  
Say that u miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me.  
My heart is blind but I don't care  
'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared  
And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go, oh  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me , kiss me  
Say that u miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me.  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me , kiss me  
Say that u miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

Sora finished and the people applauded him. Sora smiled and thanked everyone before leaving the stage. Sebastian followed Sora and pinched him with his claws. Sora yelped and asked what the hell was wrong with him.

"Your father will want to know what that was about. What the FUCK am I suppose to tell him!?" Sora shrugged and on his way out bumped into his father.

"Oh hi daddy, hope you like the concert but I gotta go. Important stuff." Sora hugged him and left the room. Sebastian excused himself before he could be questioned but that is what made Cloud suspicious.

Sora went to his grotto and unknown to him he was being watched by Zexion. He was laughing, he knew that inspiration spell would be perfect to use on the boy. That song will have definitely made his father suspicious.

"What a voice, that will be a wonderful addition to my collection." Zexion watched as a servant was sent after the little crab. Everything was happening to his plan.

Sebastian was scared about what the king wanted. He knew it had to do with Sora's behavior. He walked in and went to the king. He asked what he needed help with and Cloud mentioned that Sora had been acting differently and that it seemed like he was in love. Sebastian was shaking uncontrollably. He knew he was caught.

"I know what's going on Sebastian." Sebastian broke down into tears.

"I tried to stop him! I told him loving a human would be dangerous but he never listens." Cloud erupted into anger, "What about HUMANS?!" Sebastian was surprised. "Oh . . . . nothing . . ." Cloud stormed out of the palace to look for Sora.

Sora embraced the statue and held onto it. "Oh Riku . . . what you want to kiss me?" Sora kissed the statue. "Of course I'll marry you."

"You'll do what?!" Sora turned around. "Daddy . . . what are you doing here?"

"It's true you are consorting with humans . . . and you saved one?" Sora nodded. Cloud shook his head. "They're dangerous SORA!" Sora yelled that they were good and that he loved Riku. Cloud gathered power into his trident. "One way or another I will get through to you!" Sora shouted as Cloud started destroying everything around him. Everything was nothing but dust and Cloud left after hearing his son cry and ask how he could do this to him.

After a while of crying he left and waited outside his grotto and two mermen came up to him. It was Marluxia and Axel and they told him how sad he looked and that they knew a way to make him happy. He asked how and they told him of Zexion. Sora questioned it knowing he was evil. They told him Zexion changed and he only does good now. They insisted and it was only when Flounder and Sebastian tried to stop him that he agreed to go. They took him to Zexion and Sora waited outside the door. Zexion turned around looking as impressive and young as ever. His beauty was intoxicating to Sora and made him want to come closer.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing. . . . Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." Sora eagerly asked if he could do that. Zexion knew it was time to get him with a special song.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True? Yes  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
(Pathetic)" Marluxia and Axel chuckled when Zexion directed pathetic to them.

"Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Zexion please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do  
Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls" Zexion sung his voice enticing Sora. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days." Zexion pulled Sora closer by putting his arm around. "Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me." Sebastian tried to protest but Marluxia and Axel silenced him.

"We have a deal?" Sora wasn't sure he muttered he wouldn't see his family ever again if he was human. Zexion chuckled and said he would have his man so what else is there. "Besides life is full of tough choices and also there is the subject of payment. After all you can't get something for nothing." Sora tried to say he had nothing but Zexion cut him off. "I don't want much . . . a token . . . a trifle really. What I want from you is your voice." Sora touched his throat. "My voice?" Zexion smiled. "That's right sweet cakes. No more talking, singing . . . zip." Sora questioned saying without his voice he wouldn't be able to get the attention of Riku.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" It was time for Zexion to finish the deal with the final part of the song. "The men up there don't like a lot of blabber

They think a boy who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For lovely's not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a boy who's withdrawn  
It's he who holds his tongue who gets his man  
Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy man  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much" Riku appeared above the cauldron. "Just your voice!" Zexion shot through his face.

"You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Marluxia, Axel now I've got him, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul." Sora signed the contract and Zexion made it disappear. He put his hands over his cauldron. "Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea. Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, La voce to me! Now . . . sing!" Sora began to sing slowly. His throat glowed and so did Zexion's necklace. "KEEP SINGING!" Sora kept at it and his voice came out of his throat and flowed over to Zexion. The necklace took it and smoke erupted from the cauldron and Sora began to transform into a human. Zexion laughed histerically. "Swim . . . Swim . . . SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE! HA HA HA HA HA!" Flounder helped Sora go to the surface.

Next chapter, hope you liked it.


End file.
